


The other shoe

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A lil thing I wrote when I was trying to procrastinate, found inspiration on Tumblr
Relationships: George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	The other shoe

During their relationship George had gotten used to getting spoiled. At first he had been a bit uncomfortable about it, but over time he had gotten used to it and realised this was just Toto’s way of showing his love for him. So when Toto had weeks prior asked whether he’d have time on a certain date, he really should have guessed Toto was looking at restaurants with reservation lines long enough to warrant making plans weeks ahead of time. What he really also shouldn’t have been surprised by was the fact that earlier that day Toto had called him to their bedroom and given him a suit especially for this occasion. At first glance the suit looked pretty standard but there were a few particular details that made it clear this suit wasn’t just a random suit but one tailored especially to George. The main thing was obviously the fact that the suit fit him perfectly (not that that should come as a surprise to anyone, since Toto really had access to quite a lot of information about George because of his time with Mercedes, and that information most definitely did include his exact measurements).

Anyway, that was how George ended up sitting in a very fancy restaurant, fiddling with the cuffs of his very fancy suit, sitting opposite to Toto. The evening had been quite nice so far, it was just them enjoying each other’s company and talking about random things. Toto had really managed to make the dinner feel like a light hearted date night even with the suits they were wearing and the waiters interrupting their meal to make sure everything was in order. George really appreciated that. This thing wasn’t necessarily his world, but Toto made him feel as comfortable as ever. That was helped by the fact that Toto had done everything including deciding and ordering the meal for George. Some might think that would be a bit too controlling but not George. To him it was what he wanted and he felt cared for, so he ate his meal and drank his wine feeling content and happy.

”Okay I think I’ll go to the bathroom real quick, be back in a second”, George sighed and went to get up.

”No, you won’t”, he heard a stern reply. His head shot up towards the direction in which Toto was sitting. He gulped. Toto smirked.

”What?”

”You’re not going. Sit down”, Toto continued, somehow still sounding nonchalant even though his voice now had a new edge to it. George gulped yet again and slowly sat back down, Toto’s eyes following his every move. George whispered out an ”okay” and shakily picked his fork back into his hand and continued eating. Toto smiled at that, looked at him with warmth in his eyes, but the previously light atmosphere had dissipated and been replaced with a heavier one, one filled with implications of things to come. This shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him either, now that George thought about it. Their seemingly innocent date nights never ended as innocently as they had begun. And to think of it, George had been noticing small things through the evening, like Toto asking for an entire pitcher of water, but never actually drinking any of it, instead making sure George’s glass was always topped up. Initially he hadn’t really thought much about it, since he very much was used to being taken care of by Toto, but now that small action had entirely different implications, ones that made George’s heartbeat pick up.

Slowly they picked up chatting again, but in the back of George’s mind there was the constant nagging, the anticipation of what was to come. The fact that he had noted his need to go to the bathroom was making it impossible to forget about it now, especially now that it was clear going to the bathroom was a thing he wasn’t going to be allowed. The shaky nervousness from before however made a full comeback when they were asked about ordering dessert, as on top of some kind of chocolate cake Toto made sure to order them coffees as well, knowing full well the effect coffee usually had on George and his bladder. George said nothing but he was sure Toto knew what he was thinking. That man could read him like an open book.

The whole time they ate their cakes and George took sips of the relatively small cup of coffee (it was, however, large enough for George to know his by now borderline uncomfortable bladder wouldn’t appreciate the added liquid) Toto kept his eyes on George. The speech between them had come to a complete standstill now and to an outsider the whole thing might have looked even weirder than it admittedly already was. Still George wasn’t feeling any awkwardness about the silence, he was actually quite used to it and it was actually pretty comfortable. What drove him insane was the burning gaze on his skin igniting a low hum of arousal in him. It really took effort for George to finish his dessert and coffee, but he eventually did manage to do so, leaning back in his chair and sighing. Toto quirked an eyebrow at that and stood up.

”All done?”

”Yep.”

”Okay then. I’ll go to the bathroom, you sit there and be good. Get us the check while you’re at it”, Toto said in a low voice and briefly put his hand on George’s shoulder. George shivered at the contact but nodded. And he did end up doing as asked, there wasn’t really any reason for him to disobey the clear order, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he’d gotten himself into. He trusted Toto, of course he did, but the growing pressure in his abdomen was making him a bit skittish about what was to come.

-

The car ride home wasn’t too eventful, but George definitely didn’t let that lull him into any false sense of security. Toto’s smirk was telling him the evening was nowhere near over and now George was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. And drop it did, almost as soon as they got in the door. Literal seconds after the door closed behind them, Toto’s hands were on him, pulling him close to his chest, kissing the back of his neck.

”I really need to go to the bathroom”, George tried again. He knew the answer before hearing it, but he still felt the need to inform Toto.

”Sure, go ahead”, Toto said. At first George was surprised, he wasn’t actually expecting to be allowed to go. George tried disentangling himself from Toto’s arms and actually walking to the bathroom, but the arms just squeezed around him tighter keeping him in place pressed against Toto. George turned his head to look at Toto questioningly and the smirk that had found its home on Toto’s face grew wider.

”I said you can go. I never said you could move”, Toto whispered. And there it was. The other shoe. George inhaled sharply and tensed up as he realized what Toto wanted him to do.

”No. No way I’m doing that. Absolutely not”, he refused in quick succession. He was quite sure the price of the suit he was wearing at that moment was expensive enough that seeing the price tag alone would make George nauseous. So needless to say the thought of peeing in it, ruining it, was not his favourite thought and was definitely enough to make George’s cheeks burn in shame. Toto didn’t let him go, though, no matter how much he squirmed. All he could feel was the ever increasing (George really regretted that last coffee now) pressure in his bladder and Toto’s lips on his neck. Toto stayed quiet just holding George in place and George kept repeating his refusal until Toto simply opened his arms but didn’t let him go completely, taking a hold of his forearm instead.

”Fine, have it your way then”, Toto said gently. He lead George into their living room. The room was like the rest of their house with a lot of open space and expensive furniture. Toto stopped George in the middle of the room and turned him to face the sofa. George knew what was happening before it happened.

”On your knees”, Toto said in a low voice. George shivered at the authority in his voice and dropped down on the floor, wincing when his knees hit the floor. This was nothing new to him, this he had done before and would do again. What wasn’t usual was the weight in his bladder. It had gotten worse when he had stood up from the table in the restaurant and then from the car at home, and the movement of dropping to his knees had sent an uncomfortable jolt through his bladder. He had to straighten up his back, as sitting too hunched would put unnecessary pressure on his bladder which was something he absolutely did not need at that moment.

”Colour?”

”Green.”

”Good.”

Suddenly there were hands on him again and a warm chest was pressed against his back. The hands were dancing on top of his shirt, then they were unbuttoning his shirt and running underneath it, sliding on his skin, exploring. He’d let his eyes momentarily slip shut, feeling safe albeit a bit uncomfortable in the arms of his older lover. What made his eyes shoot open was the warm hands finding his abdomen, minutely pressing down. George audibly gasped and tried to move away from the pressure. George was pretty sure he had managed to keep all his pee in his body so far, but if Toto kept going in this direction that wouldn’t be the case for too long. George squirmed yet again.

Suddenly he felt the body behind him stand up. George was left kneeling on the floor alone now, and he felt very exposed even when fully clothed. Somehow he still felt content knowing no matter how exposed he might be feeling, Toto would take care of him. He heard Toto move away from him but himself stayed knelt down as he had been told to.

”You are going to stay there for now. I’m going to watch TV, if you need to go you can go whenever you want. But you aren’t moving”, Toto stated and sat down on the sofa a few metres away, facing George who had been insistently staring at the floor, body completely rigid. George inhaled sharply, the shame returning at the clear order stating the only way for him to find relief would to relieve himself right where he was, in his pants. He was absolutely sure he couldn’t just wet himself there, right in front of Toto, in the surely crazy expensive suit. There was no way he could do it, but with enough time passing there wouldn’t be much of a choice. He heard the TV come on in the background and he knew Toto had shifted his eyes toward the TV now attention seemingly shifted away from George.

”Please”, George whispered and looked up at Toto. Toto turned back to look at George and quirked his eyebrow at George. George shifted on his knees. ”Can I please take the suit off?”

”No”, Toto answered yet again. George had known the answer before asking the question again. It didn’t make it feel any better, though, as Toto continued: ”You stay on your knees and the suit stays on. You can go whenever.” The words sent another wave of embarassment through George and he shifted again. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He couldn’t deny he was feeling the need to go but he was nowhere near the stage of total desperation yet. And given he hadn’t been given any timeframes he concluded he might as well wait a bit longer.

-

George had no idea how long he’d knelt there so far. He knew his knees were aching but the dull ache was nothing compared to the pain in his bladder. The desperation was coming in waves now. It had been somewhat easy to handle at first but now every wave made his entire body tense up. He knew he was nearing his breaking point, the thought simultaneously terrified but in some twisted way excited him. His appearance matched his inner turmoil: he looked like a mess. His skin felt hot to his own touch so he was sure he was flushed bright red and sweating. His breaths were shuddery, and he wasn’t sure when it had started but he was quietly crying, tears falling down his cheeks to his neck and absorbing to the fabric of his shirt.

”Colour?” he heard the question from the direction of the sofa.

”Still green”, he whispered, his throat scratchy from being silent for so long. He’d thought about his answer a moment ago. He’d realized he still felt the shame roll over him whenever he thought about just giving up and just going in his suit pants, but thinking about it more carefully, he really wasn’t too far out of his comfort zone. He knew he’d ultimately do it to please Toto. He’d always felt comfortable submitting to Toto and this was just that, giving himself over to him.

Toto never answered verbally to his confirmation, but he turned off the TV and George heard (didn’t see, his eyes were glued closed now) him stand up and walk back behind him, kneeling back down behind George where Toto had been kneeling at the beginning. His hands were back on George, and George instinctively leaned in the touch.

”You’ve been so good, baby, I’m so proud of you. Trust me, you’ll feel a lot better when it’s over”, Toto murmured in George’s ear. George squeezed his eyes shut harder and whimpered at the gentle tone in Toto’s words. Toto’s hands were avoiding his bladder now, which was both a blessing and a curse, as there was no added pressure on his bladder. Added pressure would mean it would be more difficult to hold it, but then again no added pressure would mean George would actively have to decide to wet himself. The thought alone made the embarrassment flare back up in his chest.

George was genuinely waging a war against himself in his head now. The gentle praises and words Toto was whispering in his ear were making him feel all warm and loved, but at that moment that was very much secondary to his discomfort. By now it had sunk in that he really would just have to go where he was and to be quite fair had it not been for the suit, he really would have done it earlier. He wasn’t totally opposed to the idea of wetting himself, it was the suit that was making it so difficult. He knew that’s exactly why Toto had chosen the suit, to add some more tension to the evening. Logically George knew he’d have to go eventually, voluntarily or not, especially if the waves of desperation still periodically hitting him got any worse. The thought made him feel a torrent of emotions and his breaths were hiccupped now and there were more tears running down his face, yet Toto didn’t relent. His hands remained on George, grounding him, as he shook in Toto’s arms.

In the end George managed to end the war with himself. He was in pain and he genuinely was going to wet himself anyway, he might as well do it now. After George had made his decision it was as if Toto could sense the shift in George and he stopped moving his hands, his palms now laying on George’s thighs. The gentle words of encouragement never ceased, though and George was glad. He bit his lip and tried relaxing his muscles but being right on the edge of too desperate it was still an effort to actually pee, his instincts telling him that you are not supposed to pee on the floor especially if you are still wearing pants. There were a few false starts where his muscles relaxed only for a second, initially starting up a short stream that ended immediately after. He knew there was a relatively large wet spot on his underwear because of this but he didn’t know if it’d show on the suit pants yet. He definitely didn’t dare to look.

”I love you baby, you’re being so good for me, so perfect”, George focused on the litany of words being whispered in his ear. With that he felt resistance in his body slowly melt away. He let out an actual sob and dropped his head on Toto’s shoulder. At first he had to force himself not to stop the stream that was wetting his underwear and suit pants, but when he managed to start properly peeing there was no way he could stop even if he wanted to. Initially Toto made no indication he noticed anything was happening, praises still being whispered to George’s ears and Toto’s stance unchanging, but George was certain Toto had known the second it had the started. The small hiss, unmistakable in the quiet room and George’s body melting against Toto’s chest were obvious clues as to what was going on. The sound of his stream hitting the fabric made George’s cheeks flush in humiliation, another, quieter sob escaping his lips. The humiliation was very quickly washed away by the feeling of utter relief that made George actually moan. Having been desperate for so long, the feeling of letting go genuinely felt better than an orgasm.

The feeling of the warmth rapidly spreading down his thighs was both disgusting yet strangely enticing. He couldn’t really decide how to feel and since he couldn’t really do anything else he kept going, quietly sniffling and soaking in the praises Toto was still muttering to him, trying to cling to the words.

It didn’t take long for his pants to be too wet to hold any more of his pee and the sound of his pee hitting the floor in the way too quiet room was deafening to George, as it was really driving home what he was actually doing. He insistently kept his eyes closed but he could vividly imagine the puddle of pale yellow liquid spreading out on the floor around him the feelings that rushed through him at that thought threw him for a loop again. The feeling of initial relief was starting to fade, yet George’s stream was not stopping, so for what felt like a short eternity it was just George wetting himself and Toto holding his pliant body against his chest, Toto’s eyes on George burning holes into his skin, until the stream finally tapered off.

The second it was over the mortifying realization of what had just happened hit George and he felt his cheeks heating up, his whole body tensing up and his eyes shooting open. He sat up very quickly, his body shooting forward away from Toto who had fallen silent now. It was a whole new level of embarrassment to see the state he was in. The previously dark grey suit pants were now dark black all over and glistening with his pee, and the puddle around them made him feel like he was a child who had just had an accident. The feeling of the now cold wet fabric sticking to his legs was uncomfortable and he couldn’t help squirming at the feeling. He wasn’t sure whether he’d actually stopped crying at some point but he was definitely crying again.

”Thank you, you did so well”, he heard Toto say behind him. George felt a warmth in his chest at the words. The burning shame was still there and he was crying still, but feeling Toto’s arms back around him, holding him close, was making it just a bit better. He took a shaky breath, which admittedly came back out as a sob and enjoyed the safety in the arms around him.

”Don’t worry about the pants or the mess, I’ll take care of all that baby. Right now we should get you cleaned up”, Toto continued in a soft voice. George’s legs were stiff from kneeling for so long and he generally felt a bit woozy to walk on his own, so in the end it ended with Toto carrying George bridal style toward the bathroom. George knew he should have felt disgusted at seeing the pee from his pants soak into Toto’s crisp white shirt where his legs pressed against it, but at that moment his higher brain functions responsible for such a thing were shutting off and he didn’t really care about that. His sobbing had died down somewhere during the process of trying to stand up, and with it had started to fade away the shame that made him feel disgusted of himself. All the praises and just general physical gentleness he’d been blessed with were slowly overpowering the shame, and if giving up control like that lead to that, hell, he could get used to that.


End file.
